Malpensar
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Spamano/ El mal pensamiento es, generalmente, una acción inconsciente que juega con el significado de una frase o acción, en este caso, incluyendo a una fruta -VIÑETA- "Sus labios resaltan con la palidez de su rostro.. Y con esa larga banana también.."


_Disclaimer: Hetalia, así los personajes utilizados en este Fanfiction, no me pertenece._

_Pairing(s): _Spamano - España/Antonio Fernández Carriedo X Italia del Sur/Romano/Lovino Vargas__

* * *

><p><em><em>Viñeta

**Malpensar**

**.**

Cerró la puerta con llave y sólo pudo caminar unos pocos pasos antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Romano, regresaste! – Saludó alegremente el morocho – Te fuiste tan repentinamente… Me sentí tan solo hoy… - Agregó en tono melancólico. El aludido simplemente atinó a mirarlo, con su característico malhumor.

- Te dije que iría a ver a mi tonto hermano y, como eso hice, estoy muy cansado, así que no me molestes – Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras reanudaba su caminata con pasos pesados. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, depositó sobre ella una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? – Preguntó instantáneamente el mayor, mirando curioso el objeto.

- Bananas – Respondió Romano, para luego bostezar llevándose una mano a la boca – Me las dio Veneciano por haber ido a visitarlo – Añadió.

- Ya veo… -

Al notar que el menor no pensaba continuar ni iniciar una conversación, España buscó algo para decir.

- Por cierto, Romano, hoy olvidé que estaba solo y preparé demasiada paella para la cena, así que me sobró bastante, ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó con su típica sonrisa atontada.

- No, ya comí – Respondió sin preocupaciones y tomó una banana de la bolsa, para luego dirigirse al sillón de más adelante - ¿Dónde está el control de la TV? – Cuestionó tras no encontrarlo con la vista.

-Debajo del almohadón – Respondió. Romano corrió el almohadón gigante que estaba a su izquierda y lo vio - ¿Y por qué rayos estaba ahí? – Preguntó al sostener el codiciado control en su mano.

- No lo sé, simplemente lo dejé ahí… - Contestó el ojiverde, sentándose a su lado.

Romano encendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar los canales desinteresadamente, deteniéndose en algunos de vez en cuando, peló la banana y así se la llevó a la boca.

España, aunque se encontraba depositado en el mismo sillón que el italiano, estaba separado por bastantes centímetros de éste. De un segundo a otro, dejó de seguir el continuo cambio de canal y posó su mirada en la persona que tenía a su derecha y en la banana que ésta sostenía, encontrándose un poco madura. Romano aún la conservaba intacta, sólo mantenía su boca apoyada en ella.

España siempre había pensado que los labios del italiano resaltaban, es más, su color rosa fuerte hacía el contraste perfecto con su piel blanca y le deba a su rostro ese toque especial y casi mágico que cautivaba la visión de cualquiera y, al verlos sobre la banana madura sintió como si esa delicadeza tan deslumbrante se quebrara por alguna razón. Lentamente, Romano mordió la banana, sacándole el pedazo madurado, tragándolo y luego relamiéndose, apoyando nuevamente los labios sobre la fruta. El observador se sintió aliviado, ya que, al desaparecer la parte oscura, madura, de la banana, los labios volvieron a entrar en ese equilibrio divino, contrastando con la claridad de la fruta.

Comía a velocidad tortuga, no tenía nada de divertido, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro ni de esa larga banana que lentamente iba siendo devorada. Podía observar también sus perlados ojos, entrecerrados y cansados, que reflejaban los infinitos colores de la pantalla que tenían al frente. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, tal vez a causa del frío que hacía en ese momento. Volvió a centrar sus pupilas en los labios y la banana; su boca cada vez abarcaba más superficie de la fruta, pero sin cortarla, probablemente sólo chupándola ya que podía verse su lengua escaparse de vez en cuando. Incluso era capaz de visualizar una pequeña acumulación de saliva en el límite entre la banana y los labios, éstos, ahora que habían tomado humedad, se veían más brillantes y rojos, expresando cierta suavidad, exquisitamente. Pero entonces sintió algo mojado sobre su pantalón, en la zona de la entrepierna.

- ¿Eh? – Pronunció inconscientemente y Romano lo escuchó, por lo que volteó para ver qué sucedía y comenzó a reír repentinamente, casi ahogándose con la fruta que tenía en la boca.

- ¡No me digas que te babeaste, bastardo! – Dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo que el mayor se avergonzara y sonrojara.

- ¡Cá-cállate! – Gritó - ¡Y aprende a comer! ¿¡Quién puede pasar tanto tiempo chupando una banana! ¡Ni siquiera tiene jugo! –

Romano lo observó sorprendido.

- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil! ¡Te dije que no me molestaras, maldita sea! – Gruñó - ¿Y por qué te pones rojo de la nada? ¡Qué molesto! –

- ¡Y-yo… Me voy al baño! – Añadió antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban. El italiano guardó silencio mientras observaba como el mayor había huido de la habitación, completamente extrañado por el comportamiento del susodicho. Chasqueó.

- Debe estar enfermo el muy idiota… - Y continuó comiendo su banana mirando el televisor.

_Más tarde…_

- ¡Ya sal de ahí, bastardo! – Gritaba incansablemente Romano, mientras golpeaba la puerta con furia - ¡Estuviste demasiado tiempo, necesito cepillarme los dientes, maldición! –

- E-espera un poco más, Romano… - Susurró el español desde el otro lado de la puerta, con la respiración un poco agitada y en un tono de voz algo… Extraño.

**.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Notas._

__Ciao~ ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? *-* Lamento mi larga aunsencia, pero... Falta de imaginación, perdón, perdón! Nunca había estado en una crisis tan prolongada D: Y lo peor es que pensaba retomar mi curso con un gran trabajo... Pero sólo les traje esto ): Gomen, fue lo único que se me ocurrió mientras comía pan dulce de frutas secas hoy a las 4 de la madrugada... Como comencé las vacaciones estuve muy confiada en que algo se me iba a ocurrir, ya que en las vacaciones pasadas escribí más de diez fics (para mí es bastante, ya que mis fics suelen algo largos aunque sean one shots y soy muy lenta!), entonces pensé que esta vez sucedería lo mismo... Quise escribirles algo para Navidad, pero nada salió... Lo mismo con año nuevo... ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en una escritora frustrada! Hablando de eso, espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas, no digo perfectas, porque la perfección, según dice todos, no existe, pero eso es porque todos tenemos una idea distinta de perfección, ¿cierto?

Bueno, nuevamente me disculpo... En este tiempo que no escribí estuve pensando cosas idiotas, pero bueno, tengo 16 casi recién cumpliditos, así que creo que es normal pensar cosas inútiles xD También me entusiasmé en hacer cosplay Spamano con una amiga... ¡Ya pedimos las pelucas y todo! Ahora falta ver si las tienen ^^

Espero que puedan perdonarme por ser tan boluda como soy xD Porque yo perdono cuando no me dejan reviews, eh? -3- En fin, lectoras, ¡no las aburro más! (las notas terminaron siendo más largas que el fic en sí ._.). Ojalá pueda traerles algo mejor la próxima vez... ¡Pero no prometo nada porque no me tengo la confianza necesaria como para hacerlo! La escritora de fanfics frustrada se despide con un abrazo amoroso y ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Espero que les dejen regalos porque sino les hago juicio a esos tres bándalos...

¡Mucha suerte!

Kitsu.


End file.
